


Sideways Thoughts of a Straightforward Girl

by lilybug98979



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Depression, Dragons, Emotional, Fantasy, Fiction, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Poetry, Reading, happiness, therapeutic writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybug98979/pseuds/lilybug98979
Summary: So, I'm starting to write a book of poetry. I can't promise that I'll update often or that any of it is any good. But I'd really appreciate any and all honest opinions, constructive and otherwise.Works will span a variety of topics, including self acceptance, being in love, and random things like dragonsEach poem will be its own chapter to avoid confusion





	1. Chapter 1

Oh little starchild of   
The sun and moon  
How the lights sparkle   
Just for you   
Gulls cavort over the seas   
Fish dance to a soundless tune  
Little bears climb their trees   
Great narrow eyes watch over all  
Oh little starchild of   
The sun and moon   
The world is a playground   
Make it yours  
Dance in the lights sparkling   
Just for you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who recognises the form that this one's in

A swelling furry belly   
Little kicking feet   
A quick trip to the vet   
Long nights awake 

Little kicking feet   
Yowling cries for food   
Long nights awake   
Needle point teeth 

Yowling cries for food   
Paws too big and head too heavy   
Needle point teeth   
Growing to become strong 

Paws too big and head too heavy   
Body full of energy and fun   
Growing to become strong   
Learning to love the world 

Body full of energy and fun   
Peaceful quiet now   
Learning to love the world   
Watching the day go by 

Peaceful quiet now   
Muzzle growing gray   
Watching the day go by   
Brown eyes slowly close 

A good long life full of love and joy   
A quick trip to the vet   
Bittersweet memories and pictures remain   
Long nights awake


	3. Chapter 3

Live as you love,   
With passion and intensity. 

Love as you live,   
With loyalty and honesty.


	4. Chapter 4

Reading is more than sitting,   
Staring blankly at words on a page. 

Reading is struggling to fit in yet   
Knowing you always have a place   
To call home.

Reading is running away from home  
And making it back in time   
For dinner and a movie.

Reading is fighting for a place in a world   
So that you know what your voice   
Should say for those who cannot be heard. 

Reading is so much more than just symbols   
On a collection of pages.

It's learning who you are.


	5. Chapter 5

I am a logophile,   
Dancing in the written thunderstorms.

I am a bibliophile,   
Rejoicing in new patterns of the same letters.

I am me,   
In love with the emotion that words can bring.


	6. Chapter 6

He was invisible in the darkness,  
An ink blot in the midnight blue of  
A long-forgotten nightmare. 

Scales shifted soundlessly, seamlessly,  
Protecting an iron heart and a  
Mercurial mind. 

Great horns protrude from his narrow head,  
Fragments of mist seemingly hanging from them,  
Holding onto something in the night. 

Silver eyes ringed with red stare into the dark,  
Nostalgia for golden days of light and love  
Softening them with age and weariness. 

Leathery black wings lay whisper-quiet,  
Creaking with disuse in the silence of  
A destroyed world.

An ancient soul wondered at the change in  
His home, once so lovely and ethereal,  
Long gone in the days of war and hate.


	7. Chapter 7

He knew it was love when   
She smiled through tears   
And handed him an   
Already broken heart


	8. Chapter 8

They each assumed they were no good for the other,   
Too hell-bent on self-destruction to realize that  
They brought life to the one they loved. 

Flowers grew in hearts long thought dead  
And hope lived in warmth and sunshine,   
Adoring the joy in another's gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

The strongest demons aren't the ones that   
Smile with malice in their eyes.

They are the ones that hold Hope by the throat   
And force you to squeeze the trigger called Death.


	10. Chapter 10

Words flow from soft slow music,   
Gentle as a lover's caress. 

More pour forth from loud chaos,   
Wild as a pack of dogs. 

Yet still, my favorites are the ones   
That tumble from your mouth  
Unhindered and simple in their beauty.


	11. Chapter 11

You ask why I love you.  
Truthfully, I do not know. 

Perhaps it is because the moon  
Revolves around the sun. 

Maybe because gravity keeps our feet  
Planted firmly on the ground. 

It could be any of a million reasons,   
Concrete in their place in the world.   
My love for you is beyond   
Any words that we humans use. 

It just is.


	12. Chapter 12

Pain burns vicious and bright in our hearts,   
Angry and hateful as nothing else is. 

Love flows with intensity and strength,   
Breaking down everything in its path. 

Hope though, hope flickers as a candle;   
Uncertain and desperately needed   
As a beacon in the depths of our own darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

I dance among words the float  
Like music in the air. 

I live in worlds not of my own creation,   
Traveling the adventures of others. 

I have mourned a thousand deaths,   
Celebrated as many births. 

I have lived in so many other ways  
That I've forgotten how to survive my own.


	14. Chapter 14

She danced with passion to hide  
A heart broken by those around her. 

He watched blankly to hide   
The waves of admiration he was swept away by. 

Those who saw them together saw how they clicked,   
Trailing in arcs around each other;   
Each was helpless in the tide they called the other.


	15. Chapter 15

She wove words together the way  
A spider spun silk,   
Devoting her life to perfecting   
The method to tell him that   
Her heart was his to protect


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone is so desperate to find love  
But no one is eager to find a way to show   
That they are something worth loving. 

Humanity is killing itself in its quest for   
Procreation.


	17. Chapter 17

Perhaps a fatal flaw in people is that   
They crave the pain of love. 

The crushing heartache that come with rejection,   
With distance, with self-doubt creeping in. 

Homo Sapiens are masochists,   
Hurting themselves in their journey to healing.


	18. Chapter 18

She found peace in creating,   
Shaping words and crafting worlds with ease. 

He found joy in destruction,   
Bringing ruin to empires built on greed and fear. 

They found love together,   
Through lingering looks and whisper-soft touches


	19. Chapter 19

Certain rooms held significance  
Like flash grenades of memory. 

The living room was filled with   
Movie nights with family,   
Late nights sick,  
And so many arguments.

The kitchen was a sanctum  
That none dared enter save the dog,   
For it was her domain  
Her sanctuary of peace.

The bedroom was a temple,   
Littered with memories of pain  
And joy and love and hate,   
Everything linked to a sense.


	20. Chapter 20

They always said that they wanted to   
Rewatch their dreams,   
Revisit the worlds that their minds created. 

I kept quiet, knowing that the worlds  
My unconscious mind created were   
Dangerous and deadly   
Because often they held the beauty  
I crave to experience in waking life.


	21. Chapter 21

I lived through patterns,   
Compelled similarly to someone   
With OCD. 

Patterns of threes, multiples with even numbers,  
Anything to keep the peace and stay symmetrical. 

You came and blew that away,   
My organization splattered on the walls like   
A B-rated horror flick.


	22. Chapter 22

She prayed not for her own salvation but his,   
That he would be full of peace and happiness. 

He prayed for hers, knowing that she walked  
A dangerous knife's edge, haunted by demons.


	23. Chapter 23

I lost myself in worlds yet unknown,   
Of my own creation and still foreign. 

I walked the paths I had dreamed,  
Fought the enemies I had feared,  
Loved the people I had craved. 

And still I felt empty,  
A spreading darkness where my soul   
Should have been.


	24. Chapter 24

I was a Silvertongue in my dreams,   
A weapon of words and dangerously beautiful. 

I couldn't stand facing the reality,   
That my words couldn't be used as weapons.


	25. Chapter 25

Music was my path to confidence. 

With my eyes closed and my heart open,   
I could face anything.


	26. Chapter 26

My body is my own,   
Mine to love,   
Mine to hate,   
Mine to decorate.

My skin is a canvas,   
Changes marking my story  
As I travel along in this life. 

Ink marks to show who I am,   
What means the most to me,   
Who I see myself as. 

Your opinion is not necessary,   
Not unless you plan on possessing me   
And changing my story. 

My only answer to that is: 

I'd like to see you try.


	27. Chapter 27

My journey to accepting myself is  
Exactly that:  
A journey. 

There are pitfalls, obstacles in my way,  
Villains who strive to defeat me. 

But every day that I wake up,  
That's a victory. 

Every time I smile, that's another bridge  
I have managed to cross. 

My journey is my own.  
Do not think you can stop a heroine learning  
Exactly how strong she is.


	28. Chapter 28

What so few people realize is  
Who cares if you have perfect hair or   
A tiny little waistline? 

Are you a decent human being?   
Are you honest?   
Are you kind?   
Do you love with your whole heart? 

That's all you need. 

Perhaps it would be best if we evolved to   
Be blind, in tune only with each others' hearts. 

Maybe then we could learn to love wholly  
And hate nothing at all.


	29. Chapter 29

I felt like I was drowning in emotion,   
Love and hate and anger and pain  
Swirling together like the most   
Dangerous kind of cocktail in my mind.


	30. Chapter 30

I dream in emotions still unnamed,   
Love with a fervor unequaled,   
Fear in crippling waves,   
Hate in blinding red. 

All in the span of a few minutes. 

But people wonder why I don't share my thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

Dragons adorn my body,   
Fierce and dark. 

They provide a sense that I can only   
Describe as alive. 

I feel beautiful, dressed in omens of   
Wisdom, Death, and Power.


	32. Chapter 32

Black laces across my body,   
Skin tight and restricting. 

But I have never felt more free,  
More dark and commanding.


	33. Chapter 33

People ask why I don't dress normally,   
Why I love having ink hide my skin. 

How can I explain to them that my body   
Doesn't feel like my own? 

That I am trying to find my voice,   
I'm trying to reclaim what society   
Tries to rule? 

How can I explain that I see how I should be,  
And I don't see it in the mirror now?


	34. Chapter 34

Thunder rolls in my soul,   
Turbulence wrecking floating dreams. 

Crows call out death and   
Cats yowl and hiss. 

Black streaks across my heart   
And something dark is born. 

The stories that children aren't told...

Well...let's just say not all love is pure.


	35. Chapter 35

Something possessive stirs in my chest  
And evil thoughts dart across my mind. 

My morals seek shelter in my heart   
But there is no refuge there. 

I was born to be dark. 

No amount of light can save me.


	36. Chapter 36

My body is scorched by lightning,   
My soul by fire.   
My mind aches to be soothed by love's   
Gentle water but I am dying in a desert. 

I fall farther and farther from reach,   
Even as I sit silently beside you.   
I scream and beg for help,   
Can't you hear my pleas? 

Maybe I don't deserve your help,   
Maybe none at all.   
Can't you see the pain though?   
The torment in my eyes? 

The darkness is overtaking me   
And I fear, soon I will be gone.


	37. Chapter 37

Lilac bruises mar my heart,   
Not from others' mistreatment   
But my own. 

So many seek to heal   
That which curls in on itself  
And insists it does not deserve peace.


	38. Chapter 38

Reams of paper line the shelves,   
Dust motes floating softly.   
Amber light shines through glazed glass   
And quiet voices murmur.   
Adventures and love and so much more await,   
If only one dares to turn the page.


	39. Chapter 39

He craved love...  
The deep love of a partner,   
The fierce love of a mother,   
The unconditional love of a child 

She loved to love him, for he was   
Her golden warrior, her savior.


	40. Chapter 40

It was a blessed thing that   
His stubbornness   
Matched hers. 

A match made in heaven,   
Until they butted heads   
And World War 3 began.


End file.
